


They're My Birthday Gift

by Wolfriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :), Implied Bottom Hoseok, Implied bottom Taehyung, M/M, Mpreg, family problemsish mentioned, happy hope day, happy seokmin day, happy vernon day, watch this fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: Time passes.(crappy summary cos i can't think right now.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really last minute as I'm sick but oh well its not the 18th in the states yet right? and i still have extra 4 plus hours if we're going kst.  
> this is also written on my laptop for once had isn't prewritten so this is no doubt not going to be betad or whatever.  
> ngl this was gonna yoonseok but i changed it 2seok cos i love me some 2seok.
> 
> warnings  
> mpeg  
> implied bottom hoseok  
> no doubt there will be typos and places were auto correct stuffs up.

Jung Hoseok, was a weird boy growing up, but then who isn't weird growing up.

He had his phases most he grew out of them but one, he didn't much to his parents dislikes.

Liking boys was what Hoseok would never grow out of, even if it caused his family much anger and only for his sister to care for him. His parents disowning him when he was 16 and fresh out of the closest.  
Soon after that Jung Hoseok dropped out of school to pick up a full time waiter at a restaurant.

Days passed for Jung Hoseok as they passed for everyone else. Hoseok ditched the job as a waiter when he was 18 working a loyal 2 years only to be picked up by a rich man,  
not much older then Hoseok, 2 years to be exact, the man was Kim Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin was a rich boy he had it all, money, love interests, a family that supported him. He had everything but love, but Jung Hoseok filled that hole as soon as Seokjin  
visited that restaurant for the first time.

Again time passed, 4 years to be right.

May 15th, Jung Hoseok remembered that date for many years it was nothing majorly special to anyone other then him and Seokjin.  
May 15th was the day Hoseok gave himself to Jin it was special for them, it was their first, and the day they met.

Month 1

"Hoseok, are you sure you're okay?"asked Seokjin as he pat Hoseok's back. While the younger seemed to throw up his existence into the toilet. "Yes, it must of been something I ate." said Hoseok dismissing the fact he was throwing up.

"But you've been unwell lately I think it's time you went to the doctors." argued Seokjin.

"Gosh Jin, I thought you would of sued this restaurant for food poisoning me or something first." sighed Hoseok pulled his face out of the toilet bowl, to look at his worried boyfriend, with a weak smile."Maybe I should, they didn't quite cook that beef how I liked." laughed Seokjin helping Hoseok up."Gosh this is not really the time for you to be on your knees. Come on Hobi lets go before you're sick again."

The car raced up the long driveway. Seokjin gently carried Hoseok up the stairs of their house to their bedroom.

"Rest well, Hobi-ah." smiled Seokjin as he tucked to boy in. "Where are you going?" mumbled Hoseok into the blankets. "To finish some unfinished paperwork for he restaurant." replied Seokjin as he pecked Hoseok's check softly. "Okay." yawned Hoseok as he snuggled into his pillows a bit more. They smelled like Seokjin. Was he on Seokjin's side of the bed? 

Seokjin dashed down the stairs of course he wasn't doing paperwork. He was questioning his boyfriend's acting up ever since they had sex. "He's been like I don't know Jimin, he's been throwing up, maybe he's just caught a bug?" sighed Seokjin as he talked into the phone to his friend, Jimin, or doctor Jimin as the younger jokingly loved to be called, it works since Jimin does have a medical degree as a doctor.

"Maybe he's pregnant?' suggested Jimin on the other end of the line. "I highly doubt that Jimin. Men can't get pregnant." sighed  Seokjin. "Well, they can Seokjin, it's just not common, but then it's not rare, not in this day in age" Seokjin frowned he could basically hear Jimin's smile. "Get him to take a test, in fact, I think I've still got some tests lying around from when I though Tae was pregnant." "If you insist Jimin," mumbled Seokjin, "I'll pick them up after i finish at the restaurant, at say three?" "Three it is i'll see you then Seokjin, bye Jin." said Jimin. 

The phone disconnected and Jin turned around to put the landline in its right spot. Only to meet the face Hoseok. "Hobi" mumbled Jin. "Do you really think I could be pregnant?" asked the younger resting his head on Jin's chest.  "It's not impossible." replied Jin holding the younger closer to his chest.

 

3pm came faster then Hoseok and Jin hoped. The two sat in the car in silence. "Are we ready for a child, Jin?" asked Hoseok, gazing towards Jin's hand which was tightly gripping the starring wheel. "Well, Hoseok, i'm ready, but are you?' answered Jin quickly glancing to Hoseok before focusing on the road. "I'm ready Jin. We maybe young, but we're ready." smiled Hoseok softly. 

The silence began again when the two started walking to the office of Jimin's. The pair smiling softly at the few patients they passed. "Jin, Hoseok." smiled Jimin, companied by Taehyung, his boyfriend. 

Few minutes passed of greeting, Hoseok standing there awkward, Jimin and Taehyung are Jin's friends, he may know them, but he's not friends with them. "Oh the tests." Jimin opened a draw of his desk, and pulling an open pack of pregnancy tests out and handing them to Hoseok. “They’re specialised for men.” smiled Jimin. 

 

Hoseok let out a soft, “Okay.” gently taking the tests. “Okay come on Hobi let’s get gong.” said Jin grabbing Hoseok’s hand and leading him out of Jimin’s office but not with out saying a quick goodbye..

The quick drive home was quiet but his time it was calming. “Take the test and wait ten minutes before checking it, i’ll make you a sandwich, ham?” instructed Jin as they both got out of the car. 

“Okay.” replied Hoseok as he opened the door running up the stairs to the master bathroom, tests in hand.

20 minutes passed, Hoseok had waited extra just in case he had told Seokjin as they both stared at the test that sat on the sink from after Hoseok had taken it.. “Do you want to check to check it, or should i?” asked Hoseok. “Well you should, since you peed on it.” huffed the elder, looking at Hoseok. “But your my boyfriend, you should be fine with this stuff.” pouted Hoseok. “Still Hoseok.” grumbled Jin still looking at hosseok. “But,” sighed Hoseok. “I don’t want to know.” “Well i do.” hissed Jin now grabbing the test and looking at Hoseok who hid his eyes behind his hands, slightly peaking through his fingers.

“Two lines.” mumbled Jin, looking at Hoseok. “What does two lines mean?” 

“Positive.” whispered Hoseok.

3 month

“Congratulations!”  
Is something Hoseok would not stop hearing, after being lavished in many gifts for a life or lives he would give birth to, these gifts coming from Jin’s parents and their many friends who held the same wealth as them, just in different businesses. Hose ignores the facts that some of the gifts would be unnecessary after all he was just receiving gifts.  
They were all just to keep a good look on their rich faces.

Hoseok sat on the floor by the toilet his mind trapped in though about the rich to not notice Jin sit by him. “Hobi how does a cow laugh?” he asked startling the younger.  
“I don’t know Seokjin, how does a cow laugh?” mumbled Hoseok recovering from his fright and resting his head into Jin’s lap. 

“Moo-hahahaha” laughed Jin letting out window cleaning squeaks. Hoseok got up and rubbed mimicking rubbed his hand against the bathroom window, “Jin-ah I’m cleaning he window!” laughed Hoseok. The elder stopped his squeaky laughter and glared at his partner who came and down in his lap. “Kiss?” mumbled Jin into Hoseok”s neck. Hoseok turned around and kissed Jin they’re lips fitted each other so perfectly. 

“Gosh our kid will have to deal with so many awful jokes from you.” sighed Hoseok looking into Jin’s warm eyes. “Or kids.” said Jin a smile on his face. “Kids?” echoed Hoseok, “I doubt i’ll have twins or triplets or whatever.” mumbled Hoseok. “You never know, babe.” smiled Jin a hint of mischief on his face, Hoseok pushed himself off Jin, and gave the elder a shove. 

4 months

“Jin-“ yelled a voice. Jin gave a sigh, Hoseok had been getting somewhat, horny, lately. Jin had been warned by Jimin many times that this would happen in his second trimester, and well Jimin was right. Jin ran up the stairs to the master bedroom where Hoseok laid, his legs slightly spread. “Please?” “No, Hobi-ah, and you know why.” sighed Jin as he sat down on the end of the bed placing a hand on both of Hoseok’s knees and bringing them together so his legs were no longer spread. 

The younger pouted and laid his head back down on the pillows. “Stop pouting.” whined Jin the elder boy laid beside the younger. “Cuddles?’ asked the younger.  
Jin let out small hum and wrapped his arm around Hoseok his hand rubbing Hoseok’s baby bump which was covered by one of Jin’s black t-shirts. “Gosh i can’t believe it’s been four months.” mumbled Jin he hugged Hoseok closer to his body.

 

6 months

“I want to get an ultrasound.”  
“I’ll book Jimin in for tomorrow.” 

That was the simple discussion that went on at the table, in which resulted with Jimin rubbing some gel over Hoseok’s baby bump which seemed a little bit big for 20 weeks.  
The orange haired man waved the wand over Hoseok’s stomach. Hose’s hand tightened as the picture began to form. “Two heart beats.” mumbled Jimin a nurse beside him wrote this down. The picture loaded onto the screen two babies showing.

“Twins?” asked Jin looking to the screen.  
“Twins,” replied Jimin. “Would you like to know the genders?” asked Jimin still waving the wand over.  
“Yes.” the replay came from Hoseok who was beginning to look up at the screen. 

“Two, healthy boys.” replied Jimin after a few moment of quietness. “Beautiful.” whispered Jin. “Yeah.” came Hoseok’s soft replay. 

7 months

“Hoseok-ah, are you gonna tell them?” asked Jung Jiwoo, Hoseok’s sister, the two had agreed to met at a cafe. At first the discussion was at the topic that Hoseok had dyed his hair black after having it an a ray of colours a year ago. When Jiwoo last visited Hoseok. 

“Oh gosh Hoseokie, your gaining weight!” exclaimed Jiwoo randomly causing a few stares in the cafe they were sitting in.  
“Yah stop talking about my weight theres reasoning behind it.” hissed Hoseok angrily “What reason?” asked Jiwoo staring into her hot coffee.

“I’m seven moths pregnant.” 

“And your just telling me now!” yelled Jiwoo causing more attention. “Well, I’ve been busy.” sighed Hoseok.

“What watching, dramas?!” 

“Yeah, Tae is in Hawarang.” 

“On a side note, Hoseok. Are you going to tell mum and dad?” asked Jiwoo sippindg her coffee.

“As much as I want to fix things with them, they’ll probably don’t want me, I mean I’m in higher place compared to them, but I don’t know Jiwoo,” replied Hoseok poking the straw of his smoothie. “and now wouldn’t be the right time for me to get stressed.” 

“But why would they try work you up now when you’ve got a kid growing inside of you?” said Jiwoo looking at Hoseok. 

“Because.” mumbled Hoseok getting up. 

“Wait don’t leave Hoseok.” whined Jiwoo. 

“And after that I left” Hoseok told Jin about his trip to the cafe to see his sister. 

“Maybe you should fix, what happened?” suggested Jin running his hand through his blonde hair. 

“Not right now,” sighed Hoseok. “someones kicking.” Jin’s hand gently went over Hoseok’s stomach, his hand feeling each kick, a soft smile appeared on his face.

9 months

Hoseok hugged Jin as the movie played softly in the background. “This is nice.” mumbled Hoseok into Jin’s chest. “Yeah it is, falling asleep there?”asked Jin  
Hoseok shook awake for a moment before resting his head back on to Jin’s chest.

Hoseok let out a soft grunt, of course he snuggled tighter into Jin, it was his birthday after all and he didn’t want to give birth, even though he was in much page, he did nit bring it up once. “Are the twins coming?” asked Jin shooting up.  
“Yeah I think.”

Before Hoseok could object he was picked up by Jin and carried down the stairs, the early morning light shining through the windows.

An hour passes. Just like that time passes once again.

“You’ll experience contractions for awhile more Hoseok, until your water breaks.” said Jimin, exiting the room as quick as he arrived. 

More hours passed, eventually 8 hours. 

The pain started, Hoseok had started cursing as soon as it started.  
another hours passed. 

The baby was born, Hoseok’s body had a short down time were he rested. As so as the younger woke up to see his boyfriend holding the baby he couldn’t think without acting and said the first think that came to him about the baby. “He has a long head.” which caused Jin to start laughing, but he was quickly hushed by Jimin who was back and told Hoseok that his next child was soon to come.

2 hours passed and the second child was born and rested in Hoseok’s arms drinking a formula, since men could not produce baby milk. 

“What should we name them?” asked Hoseok looking to Jin who was holding the first born. 

“I feel this one is a Seokmin.” smiled Jin as he feed the baby formula. “I agree, how about Hansol, for this boy?” agreed Hoseok. “Hansol suits him.” whispered Jin “Its funny they’re both born on your birthday.”

“I guess they’re my gift then, Jin” smiled Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> My arm feels like its gonna fall off sorry if this is shitty i tried i finished this at 2:40 am in the morning and I'm like dying and craving junghope but oh well. 
> 
> happy jhope, dk and vernon day for all those who aren't in the nineteenth like me.
> 
> comments and kudos are loved <3
> 
> will be posted on my tumblr under wolfriver777 when its not in the morning.


End file.
